Vermaak 88
'History' Becoming Conduits The organization had paid Joseph Bertrand III to become test subjects in his experiments with making forced X-Genes, hoping to use their new powers to utilize on the battlefield and increase their skills. Unknown to the Vermaak soldier test subjects, Bertrand planned to use Vermaak for his own benefits. When Vermaak were tranferred to New Marais, where the experiments were to be held, Bertrand kidnapped Julian Summers, and brought out his mutant abilities through experiments. Bertrand had him strapped into the Power Transfer Device and unlocked his cryokinetic abilities and transferred them into the Vermaak 88. The process was successful as all Vermaak soldiers gained his cryokinetic powers. Though gaining cryokinetic abilities, they only gained a fraction of Julian's powers. The Vermaak were then stored in cells, keeping them contained, preventing escape and allowing Bertrand to carry out his true plans for the Vermaak. Cole later broke into the facillity used to contain the Vermaak to free a captured Julian, though accidentally deactivating 88's cells as well. With this, Vermaak soldiers broke free from their cryogenic containtment cells. Vermaak troops escaped in rage and began to engage the Militia standing guard. Subsequently, the Vermaak soldiers scattered across New Marais areas such as the St. Charles Cemetery. Though pursued by Militia, Vermaak was able to easily evade them. Terrorizing New Marais : "Ever since you busted them out of that underground lab they've been acting crazy, attacking everyone they come across in Flood Town." :: −'Christian Wagner' Vermaak soon assembled together and established themselves in Flood Town. As Sebastian Wolfe predicted, Vermaak wore their bodies out trying to sustain the powers they gained, and descended into insanity. The Vermaak, however believed Blast Cores would make them sane again and began looking for them. They were eventually successful in finding one, but had failed to obtain it. Vermaak continued to rampage in Flood Town. Resorting to terrorizing and mugging civilians, taking hostages, stealing medical supplies, and capturing groups of Purity Squads. A defecting soldier from the 88 however, established contact with Cole. The soldier lead Cole to several Blast Shards, thus starting an alliance. Soon Vermaak became prominent in the Gas Works, where they covered most of the district. They then began to descend further into insanity as feared and reached higher stages of mutation, a side affect of gaining their powers. When John White, now known as the Beast, was near New Marais, many Vermaak soldiers fought him as he approached the city, though this proved unsuccessful. Soon the defecting Vermaak troop and Cole rampaged through the warehouses and killed many Vermaak soldiers in the process. The Vermaak were able to secure several Blast Shards for themselves, and a Blast Core, however, they were stolen by Cole. Conduit Arms Race The Vermaak, however, were soon ready to become apart of Bertrand's ultimate plan: Vermaaks troops, along with Corrupted, were being held in cryogenic containment and were to be sold and shipped all across the world by Bertrand to wealthy warlords, allowing them to use the Forced Conduits in the battlefield. Nations would soon start fighting for control over the Forced Conduits, kick-starting a new arms race in the process and causing a conduit genocide. With hundreds of Vermaak soldiers already being loading onto cargo ships in the New Marais habour, Bertrand was ready to have them transported across the world until the boat engines were dismantled by Cole, greatly sabotaging Bertrand's plan. Meanwhile the defecting member of Vermaak 88 eventually lost his sanity also and started rampaging through New Marais harming civilians, but he was finally killed by Cole Wagner and Julian Summers. 'Ranks' Ice Soldier: The least mutated and the most common form of Vermaak soldiers, light Vermaak troops possess a basic range of cryokinetic abilities, such as Ice Launch and Frost Shield variants. Light infantry wear long white suits with areas of black/gray padding, black combat boots, gloves, and metal masks. Additionally, standard Vermaak have gas tanks on their backs. Standard Vermaak soldiers also use a large variety of weapons, such as assault rifles, shotguns, and RPGs. Ice Heavy: At the second stage in their mutation, their skeletal structure becomes much than normal humans and they have larger muscles; their Cyrokinesis abilities are also more advanced and more powerful than the lighter soldiers, while the standard Ice Soldiers use their abilities for defensive purposes, the heavy Ice Soldiers use their powers for offensive purposes as well. With their larger frame, they need a different, larger armor set. Heavy Vermaak infantry has similar armor to their lighter counterparts, such as the gloves, boots, etc. However, their masks differ from the light infantry's masks and their respirator is of a large and circular build. Heavy Vermaak soldiers do not use weapons; they instead rely on their advanced Cryokinesis abilities. Heavy infantry do not need to use Ice Launch anymore as they can leap buildings with their own strength, they can shoot Ice Beam at their enemies, as well as create Ice Pillars under their feet to gain higher grounds against their enemies. Crusher: Mutated even further, Crushers have the same build as the heavy infantry. However, Crusher's arms and shoulders are formed entirely from ice and Crusher's do not wear metallic masks. Crusher's utilize variants of Ice Launch, Ice Throw and Ionic Freeze. Despite a Crusher's size, they have great speed and often rely on melee attacks in close combat. Titan: The last stage of their mutation, Titans are formed entirely from ice and no longer wear Vermaak military attire. Relying entirely on their Cyrokinesis abilities in battle, Titans possess Ionic Freeze, Ice Throw and Ice Beam powers. However, Titans are far slower than the other Vermaak stages and use melee attacks. Titans also have the ability to replace their arms if ripped off in battle. At this stage in their development, it is generally believed they have lost what was left of their sanity. 'Powers & Abilities' Cryokinesis: Strength Level Weaknesses 'Paraphernalia' Equipment: *Metallic masks and apparatuses. *Long, white suits. *Black gloves and boots. Transportation: Weapons: *'Assault Rifle:' The assault rifle is a weapon that is frequently carried by the standard Ice Conduits. The Vermaak soldiers have a good and quick aim, and an automatic firing mechanism on the weapon can deal a substantial amount of damage. *'Shotgun:' The shotgun is another weapon frequently used by Ice Conduits, and their Ice Dash ability allows the soldiers to quickly dash to their foes and execute them with a shotgun blast at close range. *'Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launcher:' The Vermaak soldiers wield this weapon a lot less frequently than the other factions in the series, especially when compared to the Purity Squad. The weapon has a devastating amount of damage if it hits it's target directly, has a large range for damage. *'Grenades:' The Vermaak 88 members often throw grenades to flush their enemies out from cover. They deal exactly the same amount of damage as the ones utilized by the Purity Squad. *'Shield:' The Vermaak produce ice shields from their arms and use the assault rifle mentioned above to fire at the side. 'Trivia' Category:Teams